


Little Piggy

by Akuji



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, But not too much it just explains why Viktor acts the way he is, Degradation, Gets lighter towards the end, I can't see reg Viktor doing this he treats Yuuri like a queen, I mean it's not very hardcore, Insults, M/M, RIDE THAT DICK INTO THE SUN MY SON, Spanking, Yuuri gotta get the hang of things, Yuuri rides Viktor, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuji/pseuds/Akuji
Summary: Prompt: "You're nothing more than my bitch, remember that."Kind of AU, explained in fic. Maybe I'll expand on this at a later date.Not too sure what the fuck to tag this with, if you've got suggestions for tags do comment, please and thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sin

"You're nothing more than my bitch, remember that." 

Viktor watched the boy nod, exhaling shakily as his body trembled in anticipation. A ghost of a smile adorned his face as he trailed butterfly kisses down his neck.

Yuuri Katsuki was nothing without Viktor Nikiforov. After an injury, Viktor could no longer engage in competitive skating. He eventually healed, but no - it was never the same. So he'd made Yuuri into something great. Taken a pathetic excuse for a professional skater and changed him into something better. He'd go down a legend in figure skating history; possibly even greater than himself.

"Without me you're nobody," Viktor muttered as he traced the toned muscle of Yuuri's stomach with feather light touches.

"Nobody," Yuuri repeated, swallowing hard.

"Without me you would've already peaked. You'd be done with your career. My bitch." Viktor was handling him rougher than before, grip on Yuuri's waist almost painfully tight. 

"Viktor, please..." 

Yuuri winced as the resounding smack of Viktor spanking him filled the room. Viktor began to stroke his ass tenderly, almost apologetic as he met his eyes.

"When have I not made you work for something, little piggy? The rink is no different than the bedroom." Viktor sat up and leaned against the bed frame, Yuuri following his lead.

"But I've n-never..." The younger male's cheeks flushed, trailing off.

"Hmm... I guess the rink really is no different. Pig, I have to teach you everything, don't I?" In a swift movement, Yuuri was above his cock, cheeks spread by Viktor's strong hands.

"Have you been playing with yourself like I taught you, or are you so incompetent you can't even do something as simple as that?" Viktor coated his fingers in lube.

"Y-Ye - ah!" Yuuri whimpered as Viktor's fingers plunged inside of him, making sure he was stretched and prepped. Pulling his fingers out, he beckoned to his hard cock.

"Lower yourself onto me." He watched as Yuuri bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as Viktor slid inside of him. Instinctively he threw his arms around Viktor's, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Viktor moved Yuuri's arms from his neck, placing them on his chest instead. "Don't hide your face from me, I want to watch you when you cum. Move your hips when you're adjusted."

Experimentally, Yuuri raised his hips, bringing himself back down onto Viktor's cock. "You're so thick..." He moaned as he continued to repeat the process, setting a rhythm. Viktor looked on amused as Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together in concentration before rolling his hips. Viktor gasped, earning a cheeky grin from Yuuri who began to alternate the movement of his hips.

"Viktor, I-I'm close." Yuuri panted, picking up speed. With a grunt, Viktor began to thrust up, meeting Yuuri's pace. "Ah! Viktor...Viktor!" He moaned and squealed as his orgasm rippled throughout his body, leaving him trembling.

The Russian groaned as he licked his lips and filled Yuuri with his seed, his own chest coated in Yuuri's cum. He dipped his fingers into it, reaching them to his lips to taste his lover. "Such animalistic noises... How befitting of you, my little piggy."

Yuuri blushed and pulled himself off, collapsing onto Viktor's dirty chest. "Did I do good, Viktor?"

Reaching out to pet his head, he nodded. "Yes, you were a good little piggy."

Yuuri smiled, shutting his eyes. "Wake me up in a bit so we can clean up." Viktor sighed, pulling Yuuri closer to him as he continued to pat his head.

Yuuri Katsuki may have been nothing without Viktor Nikiforov, but Viktor Nikiforov was nothing without Yuuri Katsuki. After all, who would remember him if it weren't for Yuuri?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me


End file.
